kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3)
This article is about the villain from ''Kung Fu Panda 3. For the villain from the game Tales of Po, see Kai (fox).'' | Gender = Male | Eye color = Green | Fur color = Gray | Clothing = Green cloak; studded helmet; leather armor; green necklace of unknown significance | Other attributes = "Supernaturally strange" hornUSAToday.com - 'Kung Fu Panda 3' unveils trailer, villain | Also known as = The CollectorToy World Magazine (January 2015) - "Living the Dream" (p. 65) by Nick Cooke (DreamWorks Animation UK Hardlines Director), "The Master of Pain", "Beast of Vengeance", "Maker of Widows"Revealed in the second international Kung Fu Panda 3 trailer. | Status = Deceased | Combat style = Supernatural powers; use of various weaponsRevealed in the Chinese teaser trailer of the film. | Films = Kung Fu Panda 3 (upcoming) | Voiced by = . Retrieved June 12, 2015. }} Kai (also known as The Collector) is the main antagonist in the 2016 film Kung Fu Panda 3.Collider.com - "Synopses Revealed for KUNG FU PANDA 3, ... and More" by Adam Chitwood He is voiced by .Official Kung Fu Panda website - "Kung Fu Panda 3". Retrieved June 12, 2015. Biography In Kung Fu Panda 3 ]] According to a summary of the film, Kai will begin defeating kung fu masters across China, and Po will attempt to stop him with the aid of his fellow pandas. Kai's voice actor, , also commented this: "Let's just say Kai has been away. Now that's he's back, he's not happy about life in general." Personality Long ago, the fearsome and power-hungry warrior Kai found a way to take chi from others, until he was banished to the Spirit Realm for all eternity. Now, Kai has returned to earth, where his appetite for power and revenge leads to an incredible showdown and battle with Po. '']] There is currently little known about Kai's personality, though he is described as being an "evil spirit." Kai's voice actor, , has said that Kai will be "not happy about life in general," but will have a sense of humor, "even if it is a little bit dark." He added that Kai is also vengeful, and a "bitter, bitter guy." Fighting style and abilities '']] Kai fights primarily with a set of jade swords attached to long chains. He has also been seen wielding axe-like blades, indicating that he is skillful with multiple weapons. '']] Kai is described as a "supernatural villain," which indicates that he possesses supernatural powers. It was later revealed that Kai possesses the ability to "steal the powers from every kung fu master he defeats," particularly their chi. . Retrieved November 3, 2015. These powers may have a connection to jade statues, as he was seen standing with glowing green eyes among figures made in the likeness of known characters. Additionally, a group of jade, statue-like creatures were shown fighting Shifu and some members of the Furious Five. Relationships Po Kai will supposedly find that "pandas make him particularly unhappy." Shifu Kai is said to have a "serious beef" with Shifu. The Furious Five Kai is said to have a "serious beef" with the Furious Five. Oogway Revealed in the second international ''Kung Fu Panda 3 trailer, Kai has previously "worked with" Oogway. Kai also seems to detest the late master, evident when he dragged his statue all around to destroy a portion of the Jade Palace and let it go as if he really "hated" it. Clothing Kai wears a green cloak, leather armor, and a studded helmet. He also wears bracers on his arms, as well as a necklace around his neck that has a green pendant. Trivia * In Chinese, the name most often translates to "victory" ( : 凱 ; : 凯; : kǎi) or "open" (traditional Chinese: 開; simplified Chinese: 开; pinyin: kāi). * Kai's name in the Chinese version of Kung Fu Panda 3 is "天煞"Oriental DreamWorks' Weibo - "《功夫熊猫3》大boss——天煞终于露面！ ..." ("'Kung Fu Panda 3' finally appeared large boss--Tian Sha!") (pinyin: tiānshā), which combined means "independence day,"Google Translate - "天煞" but the characters separately mean "heaven" and "evil spirit" respectively.MDBG Chinese to English Dictionary - "天煞" * Kai was previously reported to be voiced by .DreamWorks Animation Investor Relations - "DreamWorks Animation Packs A Powerful Punch With New Cast Additions For Kung Fu Panda 3" However, he dropped from the filmPhoenix Entertainment - "专访《功夫熊猫3》导演：新一集阿宝用中文口型说话" ("Interview with 'Kung Fu Panda 3' Director: Bao speak with a new set of Chinese mouth"). Retrieved April 21, 2015. due to his character being rewritten.Rotoscopers.com - "Mads Mikkelsen Leaves ‘Kung fu Panda 3’ Voice Cast + More New Details!" by Max den Hartog. Published April 27, 2015. Retrieved September 4, 2015. Gallery Images Kai-3.jpg|Kai using his supernatural powers in Kung Fu Panda 3 Kai-green-mist.png|Kai approaching from an eerie green mist Kai-sword.JPG|Kai wielding his jade swords Kai2.png|Kai as seen in the second international Kung Fu Panda 3 trailer Kai-promo.jpg|Kai featured in a Kung Fu Panda 3 social media promo View more... Videos Kung Fu Panda 3 Official Trailer 2|Kai featured in the second international Kung Fu Panda 3 trailer Kung Fu Panda 3 Chinese Trailer|Kai featured in the Chinese teaser trailer for Kung Fu Panda 3 (WARNING: Spoilers!) Kung Fu Panda 3 Chinese Trailer 2|Kai featured in the second Chinese trailer for Kung Fu Panda 3 (WARNING: Spoilers!) View more... Quotes See also * References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Bovids